


Pin Curl Ponytail

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Peggy Carter is a very powerful woman. With a certain amount of power, comes enemies. Can the resident mystery solving team figure out who is trying to drag her down?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Peggy Carter & Betty Cooper, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2





	Pin Curl Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I wrote a few months ago, and have never picked up again. Reading this makes me cringe, but the premise makes me want to pick it up again. Let me know if I should!

"Betty! Stop fretting over your curls. They look lovely. Your date will love them!" Peggy said, applying her final coat of lip color.

"I know, Peggy. Can you help me with my zipper?” Betty replied, continuing to toy with her curls. 

“When were our dates supposed to pick us up?” 

With that, the doorbell rang and Betty opened the door to their dates: Steven Rogers and Forsythe Jones. 

“Hello, they’re here!” Betty called her first word to their dates and her next two to her roommate. 

“Betty, you look beautiful,” Forsythe said, admiring Betty’s signature baby pink dress and pinned back hairstyle. 

“Thank you. You look dashing, Forsythe,” she replied, appreciating the custom made suit and all its charcoal grey finery. 

“Please, call me Jughead.” 

“What is this I hear about a Jughead?” Peggy butt in, making her appearance behind Betty. 

“That’s me, Ms. Carter,” Jughead replied. “It’s a childhood nickname.”

“It’s interesting, maybe we can hear the story another time, perhaps when we are not late for a very important gala with some of the most powerful people in the world?”

“Of course, Peggy, and might I say, you look ravishing tonight,” Steven Rogers, her date said, his first words all night. 

“Thank you, Steven,” Peggy replied, her focus now completely onto her role at the gala. 

They rode in almost complete silence to the gala venue, a huge museum in the heart of Washington.

Peggy buzzed her three guests in, clicking her heels on the tile like a girl on a mission. Which, of course she was.

Betty, Jughead and Steven looked around the space, awestruck by the beauty. Waiters and people were milling around, trading food and curt words in intricate patterns. Jughead swiped two of the fried shrimp off one of the trays, finishing them off in a bite each.

"I should go persuade my date to have a drink and dance with me," Steven surmised, heading off toward his best girl, who was talking to a group of very important generals.

"How about I do the same," Betty said, grinning at Jughead, who had another appetizer in his hand.

"Come on, Jughead, let's not let you get dehydrated, shall we?"

Jughead nodded, his mouth too full of food to answer with words. They moved toward the punch bowl with grace, conducting themselves as to not bring shame to Peggy.

After a while of sipping on their drinks, Jughead and Betty moved toward Steven and Peggys table. The two were seated together, Peggys head in the crook of Stevens neck. They both looked so peaceful that neither wanted to disturb them. So they made their way back to the punch table.

Over by the punch table, two of the generals were whispering to each other. “...something about that damned Carter. I should’ve been the one to get that promotion and everyone knows it.”

Jughead pulled Betty out of earshot of the generals and whispered, “what was that all about?”

Betty downed her drink and spoke, “not a clue Jughead. Why would I know the business of generals?”

“I don’t know, because you live with one maybe.”

“That’s true, but she doesn’t confide about these things with me.”

“Then let’s figure it out ourselves.”

“Mysteries have always been your cup of tea.”

“No shots of whiskey have always been my cup of tea.”

“Right because your drink of choice is whiskey. I know it’s champagne jug.”

“Right but talking about my drink choices does nothing for this case.”

“Maybe we should ask Peggy.”

“Didn’t you hear them? They said they need to do something about her. We can’t go to her until we figure it out.”

“Lead the way my darling juggie,”

\--


End file.
